Hetalia- Philippines x Heroes!
by Jean Kirkland-Hetalian
Summary: Before the shipping: JaPh or PhilAm or even SPhili ... There were others in Philippine's heart who made her strong in her life, in her history, in her heroes (MAKING HISTORY LITERALLY SEXY!)
1. Introduction

**Yo! jean here!**

During the world conference, Maria (Luzon) dozes off and suddenly dreams of her life..her history...her heroes..

**Hope you like! -bows-**

Pepe: Or Barf on it..

Juan: waaah! Kuya is blushing like Kuya Romano's kamatis!

Pepe: A-Am not!

Romano: WHAT THE FUCK IS A _KAMATIS!?_ AND STOP CALLING ME YOU _KUYA _OR SOMETHING!

Spain: Aww~ Mi Hijo is pissed off!

Romano: YOU TOO BASTARDO, SHUT UP!1

-sigh- (_**Why did I bother to bring you guys!?)**_


	2. You will be independent

"_Maria.." whispered the wind " You will become independent, I promise!"_

**Don't leave me..**

"_I want you to become free of this cruel prison.."_

**I'll be fine, just don't leave me!**

"_Get your filthy hands of Maria!" the wind cry_

"_She is under my house, you have no power against me!" roared the thunder "You are a mortal, a puny doctor! Now leave!"_

**Don't fight….**

"_LABAN PARA SA KALAYAAN!"  
_

_"I shall continue my battle where the war is...La Independencia!"  
_

_"We're loosing many Katipuneros!"  
_

_"Take her and go as far as you can from here"  
_

**I want to help you!  
**

_"Your Battle takes place somewhere else..." kissed the wind " Now go"  
_

_"I'll be taking care of the Tirad Pass.."  
_

**I don't want you to die for me!  
**

_"ON MY MARK!" cried the thunder. "Aim for his chest.."_

_"_I shall die when I see the heavens go blank and the Blue sky black..."

**Don't go!**

_"Apunte... FUEGO!"_

_"Paalam.. Maria...Malaya ka na..."  
_

**Don't go!**_  
_

_"I have fulfilled my promise... you are free..."_**  
**

_"DON'T GO!"  
_

* * *

Spain:...

**What!?**

Spain: Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be the bad guy here...

**Oh..umm well.. you see I-**

Pepe: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE! YOU'RE GONNA PERSECUTE ATE LUZON! After Juan I suppose, sorry dude

Juan: it's okay po

**-SHOCKED- (So straight forward)**

Spain: -Puppy eyes- IS THIS BAD TO YOU JEAN?!

**... No?**

****Pepe: Yes

Romano: Absolutely

Juan: Opo!

Spain: -depressed-

_**(This will work... somehow)**_


	3. Another World Conference

"_Maria.._"

* * *

"Don't go!"

"Huh?" Estonia lifted his head from his laptop to only see the whole conference room stopped at the wildest scene: Such as Korea dancing _Gangnam style, _Prussia squishing Austria's head with Gilbird aiding him, and Turkey was painting Greece's face with the ink Egypt gave him.

"Nothings new" observed Egypt who was feeding his big black dog, _Anubis_.

"ACK!"screamed Philippines as she fell out of her chair.

"I got you, da!" cheered Russia as he pulled her from one tug. "You okay,da?"

"T-Thank you! I'm so sorry po Kuya Russia! " bowed Philippines with full embarrassment.

"It is fine ,da?" smiled Russia " But you can always show how sorry you are if you become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"I...uhh" stammered Philippines (_I don't even know how to reply to_ that..)

"STAY AWAY FROM MARIA YOU COMMIE!" barked America as he came to the rescue. He made his Superman posing in front of Marie. "You okay, Babe?"

"Think so.." commented Philippines.

"I'm already a democratic country,da!" wailed Russia with his faucet pipe swaying back and forth. It almost hit China who was serving his panda bamboo-juice.

"A-ARU! BE CAREFUL!" China forgot he was serving a hot steaming glass of tea and it land on France's head.

"GAH! ZIS BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

England snorted and triumphantly stood in front of the Frenchman. "YOU BLOODY DESERVE IT!"

("MAPLE!") a voice echoed.

"What was that?!" America cringed. He hugged Philippines for comfort and shoved his face at her chest.

"K-KUYA AMERICA?!" blushed Philippines who was uncomfortable with the sudden events.

"WAAH! THERE'S A FUCKING GHOST IN HERE!" cried America.

("It's just me..." ) replied the voice.

Philippines spotted Canada who was hiding under the curtains. (_Nice camouflage.._) she thought. "It's only Canada" she soothed America.

"WHO?!"

("Ca-na-da..") pronounced Matthew who was holding his polar bear again.

"Who are you?"

(-Facepalm-)

"GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

"Kuya America!" She pushed away Alfred's crying baby face and used her feet to separate his body that reeks of hamburgers. "Be a good hero and don't do that again!"

"B-But it's scary!"

"**Listen to mi Hija, la bastardo..**" echoed another voice. Philippines squinted against the light and found Spain gleaming with his axe.

(_No..) _sweat dropped Philippines (_That's scary!_)

"Umm..it's alright na po Papa..."

"**Not until I chop off the Amerikano's head it's not!**" Spain charged with no hesitation towards America."**LARGO!**"

"Gotta go!"

Philippines scooted off the side and watched America ran for his life. Spain kept smashing anything that comes in contact with his axe. He showed no mercy even at the Baltic's table.

"THIS IS NO NOT COOL!" commented Poland as he flew off his chair and landing on Lithuania's back.

(_Bunch of morons..._) she thought (_And I'm one of them!_) She looked in Russia's crying puppy eyes and with his faucet pipe grasping for air.

(_Tangina, I swear I'll be the cause of World War 3 if I don't stop this chaos_)

**_"cause...of war? chaos?...because of...me?"_ **

"Piri-tan?" calmed a voice behind her "_Daisyobou?_?"

"Yes po Japan~" lied Philippines with a smile "It's like any other world meetings po~"

_**"like any other war...chaos...cause of thousands of deaths.."**_

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" interrupted Italy who was head locking an irritated Romano.

"PUT YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF MY HEAD, PASTA-BASTARD!"

"I better go and break those two up." Philippines walked through Japan and pat his shoulder.

"Right.." Japan answered slowly with doubts." Shall I go and fetch Germany-sa-"

**'WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!'**

"No need I suppose~"

* * *

"Apu! Apu!" laughed a young MA-I as she raced towards the fields.

Her black hair was braided beside her face and her tan skin glowed under the bright yellow sun. The small mountains with brownish color signed that it will be a beautiful day, brought by _Bathala._Several working farmers warmly welcomed her presence and continued their harvest.

"Apu! Apu!" she called again. She walked inside a small nipa hut where the great Datus were having a meeting.

"Narito ba ho si Apu?" (_Is Apu in here?_) she asked smiling to the eldest Datu who was clad in red and his bolo hung at his side with pride. His body was weak and worn with scars of his past battles. But his gray eyes were filled with joy and love for his gave his young warrior a nod and all of the council left the nipa hut.

"Siya ay hindi pa dumarating mula noong isang linggo, munti" (_ He has not returned since last week, little one_) coughed the Datu.

"Aba'y kailan naman ho ba siya babalik?!" (_Well, when is he going to come back?!_) pouted MA-I. "Aking intinapos ang kalakalan ngayong araw kay tiyo Tsina sa mga ginto ngunit siya ay hind pa rin narito.." (I have finished my barter with China today but he has not come back yet..)

The old Datu laughed at the expression of MA-I. He had not seen her this upset since Apu had tried to sell all of her gold to China. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and the sound of an old voice.

"Maaga ata siya nakauwi.." (Seems he has come home earlier than expected..) commented the old datu and stood up with one hand.

"Datu Puti?" called a young man outside "Are you home?"

"Apu-Apu!" laughed MA-I. She took the old datu by the hand and lead him outside. A young man with long dark hair pushed at his back with a red sash waited for them. "Apu-Apu!"

The young man's black eyes shot up and he started to laugh. He took the heel of his bolo as a foundation as to not to fall down.

"It's Lapu-Lapu, MA-I.."

* * *

**I'M SOOOO HAPPY WITH THE LAST PART! (CELEBRATES WITH THE AXIS) Wurst & potatoes are on me tonight!**

****Germany: DANKE GINE!

Italy: PASTAAAA! VE~

Japan: W-What about me, Jean-san?

**Oh yeah.. (-Pushes Maria beside Japan-) Okay, Piri-tan has decided to pay everything for you!  
****  
**Maria: WAIT-WHAT?!

Japan: R-Really?

Maria: ...-glares at Jean- (screw this chapter...)

**What? - acting innocent. YAHOO! **

**-Spain gets hold of the notebook-  
**

****Spain: Aw~ So do I get to kill America?

**Maria & me: HECK NO!**

Spain: -pouts-

**~Reviews are much wanted!~**


	4. Lapu-Lapu

"_M-Mabuhay!" stuttered a young girl. "Kamusta ka?~"_

"_Aru~!" cheered the old man "Nihon, this is a friend of mine. I just call her MA-I but call her anyway you like, aru!"_

"_Mushi-Mushi watashiwa Nihon des, yuroshkun onegaite .." he greeted back shortly "Ettou.. What should I name you?."_

"_P-Pangalan?!" she was red all over. Was she sick? Or.._

"_Don't worry MA-I, aru" comforted the old man while pushing him in front of the girl. "I think he has a perfect name for you! Go on, aru~"_

"_N-Nani!?"_

"_R-Really po?!" she exclaimed. She took him by his little fingers and led him to the shores. "You have one for me po?_

_He blushed really hard and nodded slowly as to not excite the girl much. "H-Hai.."_

"_What is po then?~"_

"_Pearl of the Orient Seas.."_

* * *

"Piri-tan.." Japan stared at the nearby window.

He ignored that England was once more strangling France to death and Russia bullying the Baltics.

"You've been quiet lately, Kiku.." whispered Greece as he stroked his new stray cat. The furry little brown kitten was purring against his lap.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Kiku? Kiku?"

"Hmm?" said Japan absentmindedly. "Gomenesai, I was thinking about someone.."

"Someone?" echoed Greece. "Like who?"

Japan immediately blushed and he shifted his chair uncomfortably.

"I-It is nobody! Umm- I was r-remembering..-err worrying...Ettou!"

"WAAH! You're red like a tomato!" commented Italy. He grinned like an idiot and waved his arms in the air.

"A-Am not!"

"_Ano nangyari kay Japan?_" said a familiar voice. Kiku turned around to see a startled Philippines who was shielding herself with an organizer from England's scone tantrums.

"Ciao Mariella~!" smiled Italy. "Japan is blushing!"

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday po~" agreed Philippines."Usually, you'd only nod or smiled po! This is great news!"

"So Japan, who is it then~?" intrigued Italy.

"B-Both of you have the wrong idea!"

"_Mrow~" _answered Greece's cat.

* * *

"Apu-Apu!" cried MA-I quickly grab the young man's arm and faced him with her best smile. His tanned- face was strongly-built for war but his eyes gleamed with childish joy. He patted her head and smiled widely.

"Kamusta ka munti?!" he smirked. "And it's Lapu-Lapu. Aren't you suppose to be studying with the _babaylans_?"

"How are you?!" asked MA-I, ignoring his questions . "How was the barter?! Was Ate Indonesia strict with you?! Is the weather fine on little Juan's place? Did _tiyo _China called you? Do you want to eat? Have you seen Pepe lately? Did Juan send you an-"

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" laughed Lapu-Lapu. He lifted MA-I up from the ground and pinched her nose. "You're so noisy! You might wake up the sleeping _diwatas!_

"No I won't!" she tugged on Lapu-Lapu's red bandana. She stared at the small anthill beside the nipa hut.

A faint green light surrounded the base of the anthill. MA-I just needed to squint a bit to see a little lady with a white dress curling herself to sleep. She was wearing a light heavenly dress with her wings drifting to sleep as well. Her blue eyes and sweet face were smiling towards hers.

"See!" MA-I pointed. "The _diwata _doesn't mind it all~"

"Ha?! What are you babbling about again MA-I?" asked Lapu-Lapu while facing the direction where MA-I was looking."All I see is a ratty- one hundred year old raja with freakin huge nose an-"

"Do you want me to cut your throat?" growled Datu Puti as he pulled out his newly sharpened bolo.

Lapu-Lapu gulped and smiled at the threat. "Some Lumbanog before I die then!"

"Ehh! But you just got here!" whined MA-I still focused on the green _diwata _smiling on them. Lapu-Lapu patted her head and gave her another boost lift.

Datu Puti sighed and returned his bolo to its sheath. "You still have some nerve to back alive from that trip" he commented while putting out his hand.

"Heck yeah old man!" he shook Datu Puti's hand while still holding MA-I."I still have news about _that_"

"I see.." Datu Puti's face darkened and he put his hand against his chin. He saw MA-I concerned face and then smiled again. "I suppose you still have a room for a celebration?"

"And still have a life to spare for a feast!" he pointed to his stomach. "Oh and MA-I I have some of the mangoes your Kuya gave me."

"SALAMAT!" MA-I ran out of Lapu-Lapu's arms and held his hand.

"AND I BROUGHT SOME _NIYOG__S _FOR THE WINE!" yelled Lapu-Lapu while walking away back to the farms. He stared back at Datu Puti who was thinking deeply. And his grey eyes were deeply troubled.

"You coming old man?!"

Datu Puti regained his smile and waved back to MA-I and Lapu-Lapu. "Be there soon. MA-I don't go to mischief!"

"OPO!" MA-I smiled. She turned once more to see the small _diwata _streched her arms.

"(_Ika'y maghanda..) _Be ready.." yawned the diwata. "(_Marami pa ang darating na pag-subok sa iyong buhay..) _More challenges are coming your life..."

"I understand.." whispered MA-I gripping Lapu-Lapu's hand. "Thanks little fairy.."

"Hm?" wondered Lapu-Lapu aloud.

"N-Nothing!" blushed MA-I and whispered to the diwata one last time "Thanks for not getting angry with me disturbing you, diwata"

The diwata nodded to MA-I with the acknowledgement.

"(_Ika'y aking bibigyan ng permisyo upang gambaliin ako. Sapagkat di araw-araw nakikita ko, ang perlas ng Silangan) _You are given permission to disturb my slumber, for not every day shall I see the Pearl of the Orient sea." whispered the _diwata_ as she disappeared within the anthill.

* * *

**WAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT CAME OUT SO PERFECTLY!**

England: Hmm.. I'd like to see more of Piri-tan's creatures if you don't mind in the next chapters..

**NO PROBLEM! -gleams evily-**

**~Reviews are requested~**


	5. Foreigners

_"Bakit may mga bwiset na dayuhan sa isla ng aking kapatid?! (What are these damn foreigners doing on my brother's islands?!)" bellowed the angry rajah._

_A datu came forward and knelt. "Beloved rajah, according to the letter, they were in need of food and immediate medication. They, the native tribes of isle, only came to help them on the first days.. but when they decided not to go away.."_

_The rajah's eyes narrowed. "What did you say their men looked like?"_

_"They wear the most uncommon garments with metal breastplates and pulutongs of metal as well. They have different color of hairs as well.."_

_"They also have logs that shoots fire out of its mouth. And such weapons that I've not wielded myself!" added a bagani. _

_The rajah took out his bronze bolo and gripped its heel firmly. "And their leader?"_

_"You mean leaders" added the kneeling datu. "There is two of them. One much older and the other..well.."_

_"Well what?!" snapped the rajah." What did the other one look like?!"  
_

_"Hold your kalabaw, rajah" laughed the datu. "The first one's body was completely covered with brown clothing. And well the second one had-_

_"-Had brown hair and startling green eyes.." cut the new voice behind the rajah. An old woman with hair white as the sky coughed and gripped her oak-branch cane tightly. "And he is just like you Mindanao..."  
_

_"Aw, you're such a spoiler babaylan." grinned the datu " And yeah, he is a living-nation like you and Brunei."_

_The rajah's eyes grew in bewilderment and let out a shaky breath. "Is he after us, babaylan?"_

_The babaylan shook her head. " They simply speak of a search for the island of spices.. that is all I know."  
_

_The rajah sighed. "I guess I have to inform Luzon and Visayas then.."_

_"I'd go!" sat the datu while raising his right hand. "Besides, I promised Maria to bring her mangoes!"_

* * *

"Kay hinog na nga ng mga mangga~ (The manggoes are as riped as ever.~)" murmured a young Datu while dozing off beneath the huge mango tree. His red robe hung loose on his body as he turned around to face the rivers. He stretched his long arms filled with scars of previous wars and his tattoos of his status.

"Don't you agree, Pedro?" he asked.

"Moo-" snored the humble grey giant animal beside the datu. His large horns and big snout covered the lap of the tanned body of the datu.

"Yeah.." laughed the datu "I thought so.."

The datu tugged his green bandana tighter around his fuzzy black hair and sighed contentedly. His black hawk eyes darted the biggest and brightest mango. He took out his bronze bolo and threw it like a speedy dart.

"You think I should have given this as well to MA-I?" he tossed the mango up and down.

"Moo-" answered the animal.

"Do you have to always say, _MOO?!_" complained the datu while trying to get up. "You're so heavy Pedro!"

"Moo~"

"Geez, whatever!"

The datu wriggled out of the animal's wieght and pulled on the nearest branch, He sat down with his feet crossed and his head hung.

"Moo?" asked the animal.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"It means you're stupid enough to talk to a_ kalabaw_.." a figure loomed behind the datu.

A small kid, with short black hair under a small white cup-hat, much younger than the datu scowled with his caramel eyes. He was wearing a long green and blue robe weaved in a peculiar pattern. It's as if he will trip over it any moment but manages to stand straight."For Allah's sakes Juan, grow up a bit!"

"Like you're the one to talk" snorted Juan. Pedro's snout snuggled the chin of the datu playfully. "What brings you here Kuya Pepe-"

"Don''t call me that."

"- este Kudarat?"

"As if you didn't felt it." snorted Kudarat.

"Felt what?"asked Juan.

"THE FOREIGNERS DAMMIT!"

"Oh!" Juan's eyes filled with genuine surprise. He scratched the back of his head and touched the metal-details of his bolo."Well, Leyte reported to me earlier about them entering his gulf."

"And?!"

"They seem to be just lost at sea and asked for help."

"And did you see what they did to Datu Humonhon's people!?" argued Kudarat._  
_

"They _did _steal their boats first and yet those foreigners still gifted them with such unique products!" smiled Juan " Did you know that there are other kinds of fruits that looks like a vegetable! It was uh-a toti? toto? toma?"

"_Moo!_" supplied Pedro.

"Tomato!" beamed Juan ".. that's it!"

"But what about their leader!? He's just like us!" shouted Kudarat " And he might try and colonize you! If not you, how about MA-I?! She's too small if a war could happen to her.._too _young."

Juan's eyes narrowed to Kudarat's flaring eyes. "You think I don't know that?" he growled. "You think that I'm not concerned that he might hurt MA-I or you? I certainly believe that they may bring chaos to us and especially MA-I. And I think you might just have to stay with Ate Brunei if I die.."

Kudarat's face reddened and his eyes softened a bit. " You shouldn't talk like that..AND IT'S NOT THAT I WANT TO STAY WITH BRUNEI-OR ANYTHING!"

Juan laughed with Kudarat's change of atmosphere. "Yeah, right."

"S-Shut up!"

Juan smiled and pat Kudarat's small head. "May the Bathala's be just and that I might not go to war."

Kudarat nodded and sat beside his brother.

"May Allah be with you, Visayas."

* * *

"_Así que es aquí? ¿Es aquí? Por favor, dime que es_ _aquí!_" wailed a voice behind the Magellan.

"Por favor, mantenha calma Espanha." sighed Magellan."We don't even know if we are to find the place Humonhon told us."

He adjusted his brown hood and took out a small telescope. He scanned his ship's troupes and the other armadas. The date was March 21,1521: his expedition just entered the gulf of Leyte. They were just recovering from the terrible food lost and crews with the help of the natives. And yet they were still lost at the horrible gray sea.

"So few.." commented the voice while walking beside the captain. He wore a red coat with dirty-black trousers. He had his light brown hair tied in a pony tail with his green eyes gleaming with sadness.

"But we will make it." comforted Magellan._  
_

"I do hope so.." nodded the person. "The dream of getting to Moluccas is so near.."

"And claiming everything in _your _King's name." teased Magellan. "And your name, Antonio.."

"_Si!_" he exclaimed. "All of the east shall belong to La Espanya!

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**_Así que es aquí? ¿Es aquí? Por favor, dime que es_ _aquí!-_ **So it is here? Is it here? Please tell me it's here!

_**Por favor, mantenha calma Espanha**_- Please keep calm Spain

_**La Espanya**_- The Spain

* * *

**MABUHAY! Sorry if this update was pretty late! The projects and our school party cramped me like heck! And I'm still worried of the outcome of the party tomorrow! (And crap I still have periodical tests on the way) O_e**

Pepe: Poor you..

Juan: I love parties! Even though it's a school party- it's still partying! Without any beer, or girls, or ga-

**We get the point Juan (-_-)''**

England: -reads chapter- So.. Juan just looked older than Pepe before but Pepe is still the big bro?

Pepe: Stop calling me that!

**Well, according to my history teacher: Visayas was amazingly gifted with trading with other close nations. They would barter different kinds of stuff like silver or spices. But not gold: Only Luzon could to that with China. And well Mindanao.. was just Mindanao at the ancient times. But the first Filipinos came from Mindanao so he is the oldest even though he doesn't look like one.**

Russia: Da! Just like China who is more than five thousand years old but still looks like a girl.

China: I'm a man, aru!

Japan: I'm still a bit confused with the Philippine triplets' ages..

**GAH! I'll just make a resume about them for more information about them...**

Spain: Wah! I finally make my appearance!

Romano: fuck you, bastardo. Looks like you'll still be the bad guy

Spain: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!

**Pipe down you guys! And how did Russia, China and Japan got in here?!**

**~Reviews are much requested!~**


End file.
